open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Elder Titan
Elder Titan is a melee strength hero that is perfect at nuking and his disable is special. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore Well may you ask, "How did this world take its form?" Why of all the worlds in creation, has this one its strange properties, its diverse and motley collection of creatures, cultures and lore? "The answer," One whispers, "lies with the Titans." These original progenitors were there near the Beginning--if not actual witnesses to the creation, then born with it still echoing in their ears. Stamped with the earliest energies of the universe, they wished nothing more than to continue as creators themselves. Thus they bent to the task of shaping matter to their will: hammering and heating, bending and blasting. And when matter proved less challenging than they liked, they turned their tools upon themselves, reshaping their minds and reforging their spirits until they had become beings of great endurance. Reality itself became the ultimate object of their smithing. Yet, along the way, they sometimes erred. In cases of great ambition, mistakes are unavoidable. The one we know as the Elder Titan was a great innovator, one who studied at the forge of creation. In honing his skills, he shattered something that could never be repaired, only thrown aside. He fell into his own broken world, a shattered soul himself. There he dwelt among the jagged shards and fissured planes, along with other lost fragments that had sifted down through the cracks in the early universe. And this is why the world we know resembles an isle of castaways, survivors of a wreck now long forgotten. Forgotten, that is, by all but the One who blames himself. He spends his time forever seeking a way to accomplish the repairs, that he might rejoin the parts of his broken soul, that we and the world alike might all be mended. This is the One we know as Elder Titan. Abilities Q: Echo Stomp 100 mana || 14/13/12/11/11/11 cooldown Ability: No Target/Channeled || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Physical/Magical Elder Titan and his Astral Spirit both stomp the ground, damaging and knocking nearby enemy units unconscious around their locations. The Elder Titan stomp deals physical damage, while the Spirit stomp deals magical damage. Channel Time: 1.3 Cast Point: 0.4 Radius: 500 Physical Damage: 70/100/130/160/610/1060 (Talent 170/200/230/260/710/1160) Magical Damage: 70/100/130/160/610/1060 (Talent 170/200/230/260/710/1160) Wake Up Damage Threshold: 50/100/150/200/450/700 Initial Stun Duration: 0.2 Sleep Duration: 2/3/4/5/5.5/6 --- W: Astral Spirit 80/90/100/110/150/310 mana || 16 cooldown Ability: Target Point || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical Elder Titan sends forth his Astral Spirit, damaging any units it passes through. When the spirit rejoins the Titan, it grants bonus damage and movement speed for each unit it damaged. The Astral Spirit possesses the Echo Stomp, Return Spirit, and Natural Order abilities. Cast Range: 1200 Cast Point: 0.4 Damage Radius: 275 Damage: 60/90/120/150/550/1040 Move Speed Bonus per Creep: 1% Move Speed Bonus per Hero: 5% Max Move Speed Bonus: 30% Attack Damage Bonus per Creep: 6/9/12/15/21/39 Attack Damage Bonus per Hero: 15/30/45/60/90/210 (Talent 45/60/75/90/120/240) Spirit Duration: 8 Buff Duration: 9 Note: -After casting Astral Spirit, the ability changed into Return Astral Spirit, which if casted, will return the spirit. --- E: Natural Order Ability: Aura || Affects: Enemies Reduces all elements to their basic levels, removing base armor and magic damage resistance from nearby enemy units. The armor reduction is centered around the hero, while the magic armor reduction is centered around Astral Spirit. Radius: 350 Base Armor Reduction: 40%/60%/80%/100%/120%/140% Base Magic Resistance Reduction: 40%/60%/80%/100%/120%/140% Aura Linger Duration: 1 --- R: Earth Splitter 125/175/225/725/1225 mana || 100 cooldown Ability: Target Point || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Physical/Magical Sends forth a jagged crack in front of Elder Titan. After 3 seconds, the crack implodes, slowing movement while dealing damage to each enemy based on their maximum life. Half of the damage dealt is Magical damage, while the other half is Physical damage. Cast Range: 2400 Cast Point: 0.4 Delay: 3.14 Crack Width: 315 Crack Distance: 2100 Max Health as Damage: 30%/40%/50%/55%/65% Move Speed Slow: 30%/40%/50%/60%/80% Slow Duration: 3/4/5 (Aghanim's Scepter: 4/5/6/6.5/7) Disarm Duration: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 4/5/6/6/6) Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * More Trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source